


I Own Your Ass!

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, M/M, Mild Non-Consensual Humilation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Safe Word Use, Spanking, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting, Zoro and His Huge Dick, Zoro is a Sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Zoro is sick of Sanji flirting with the girls and decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiDokiDoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDokiDoki/gifts).



> Welcome back! Not sure if you'll enjoy this, but I hope you do XD

Sanji leant calmly against the railings of the Sunny, smoking his cigarette slowly. He looked at the calm waves below, the ship sailing gently. It was a rare moment, the cook not having to make food for anyone or pick up after the crew. Just a few quiet moments just for him.

So of course, the Marimo was going to ruin it.

Sanji turned around before Zoro had a chance to tap on his shoulder. He looked into those dark eyes and lust-filled grin, his red, sore backside trembling at the sight.

“Not now, shit-head!” Sanji grumbled, turning back around to face the ocean.

Zoro ignored him, grabbing his hips to rub his huge erection against his buttocks, the cook whining at the contact.

“I told you, not now. I’m still…” Sanji hissed in pain. “I’m still really sore.”

“I know,” Zoro growled in his ear. “Given how you refused to sit down at breakfast.”

Sanji blushed with the humiliation of the memory. He hoped the rest of the crew hadn’t thought anything of it.

Before he could protest again, Zoro was pulling at his belt and zipper, pushing the cook's trousers and underwear down to his ankles.

“What are you doing?” Sanji whispered angrily, looking around for the rest of the crew.

“Relax, Shit-Cook,” Zoro soothed, dropping to his knees. “No-one can see.”

The swordsman growled as he spread Sanji’s buttocks open. They were red and bruised from the harsh spanking he’d given the cook in the crow's nest last night, his lover simultaneously begging him to stop and begging for more. Zoro stared at Sanji’s twitching entrance, the puckered skin an astonishing angry red. He stuck out his tongue, licking out at the pucker.

“Marimo!” Sanji whined. “It hurts…” He sobbed into his jacket sleeve, legs trembling as he leant against the wooden railing.

Zoro continued to rim him, thrusting his tongue inside his lover.

“I got you a little present, sweet little cook,” Zoro growled inside him. He brought his hand back, slapping Sanji’s purple buttocks.

Sanji’s tears hit the railing of the Sunny as Zoro pushed three fingers inside him, drizzling lubricant over the entrance as he did so.

“Please, Zoro,” Sanji begged, his voice small and trembling. “No more spanking… I’m s-so sore.”

Zoro sat back as he fingered Sanji, grinning with pride at bringing this brave fighter to a trembling mess.

“Don’t give me a reason to spank you, you little bitch,” He growled, biting down on Sanji’s buttocks.

Zoro pulled his fingers out, leaning in to give the opening a tender kiss. Even that made Sanji hiss, more tears slipping down his face.

Sanji’s eyes shot open as he felt something hard and cold slip inside him. It was much smaller than Zoro’s ridiculously huge cock, but it still strained the sore muscles, pain shooting through him as he opened up around the new toy. He let out another sob as it brushed against his prostate, Zoro pumping the toy in and out of him. Eventually, he took pity on his lover, pushing it fully inside, leaving the toy resting inside him.

The cook turned around as Zoro stood up, his body shaking violently. The swordsman reached for his lover’s trousers, pulling them up to buckle them back into place.

“W-what-,” Sanji began but was cut off by another hiss of pain shooting up his spine.

“It’s a present,” Zoro said smirking. He lifted his large, tanned hand, showing Sanji the small black remote. “If you’re a good boy for me, you’ll get a treat. If you’re bad… Well…”

Zoro clicked a button in the centre of the remote. Sanji screamed out as the toy inside him buzzed to life, vibrating hard against his prostate, moving ever so slightly in and out of his body.

“Sanji-Kun?” Nami walked up the stairs, peeking around the corner. “Is everything alright? What happened?”

Her eyes were wide with concern as she looked at her friend. Sanji jumped at the sight of her, turning towards her with hearts in his eyes.

“Nami- _Swan!”_ He squealed out, jumping out to greet her. “Yes, everything is fine. This stupid Marimo is just-.”

The vibrations inside him intensified, the toy abusing his tired entrance. Tears of pain and arousal fell from his eyes, the movements bringing the cook to his knees.

“Sanji-Kun!” Nami ran over, leaning down to look into Sanji’s red eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong,” Zoro said, stepping forward and resting his hand on Sanji’s shoulder. “Cook is just being a little pathetic.”

Sanji swallowed.

“I’m sorry, my sweet Nami-San,” He whimpered. “I’m fine. I promise. Can I… Do you need anything?”

Nami continued to stare at him, her concern growing.

“Maybe you should go inside and rest for a little while, Sanji-Kun,” She suggested, standing up. “You look a little pale.”

“Leave us,” Zoro ordered. Sanji opened his mouth to protest but saw his thumb hovering over the button in the centre of the remote.

Nami glared at Zoro, but turned around, heading back inside. The moment she was out of sight, Zoro picked Sanji up and shoved their lips together in a fierce kiss, groping his buttocks.

“No more dancing around the girls,” Zoro whispered in his ear. “No more flirting, no more acting like they’re the best things in your life. I own your fucking ass! You misbehave… Well, if you think you’re sore now!”

Sanji shifted on his feet. He swallowed hard, wondering what was going through Zoro’s mind.

“I’ll try,” He said softly. “Please turn it off!”

Zoro raised an eyebrow, but pressed the button, turning off the vibrations. He slipped the remote into his robe pocket.

“Be a good boy!” Zoro ordered. “Or else.”

He turned away, leaving the cook trembling, and sweating against the railings.

*****

“Cook-san?” Robin called out, looking suspiciously at Sanji who had already started on the dishes. “Aren’t you going to eat with us?”

“Not just yet, my… Not yet Robin-Chan,” Sanji said, grinning at her across the room. “I just want to finish these first.”

Robin raised her almost empty glass to her lips, sipping the last of her wine down her throat.

“If you say so,” She said softly.

Sanji eyed her empty glass. Robin didn’t ask for more, but he felt his heart thumping in his chest at the thought of letting this beautiful woman down. He didn’t dare look up at Zoro, even if he knew those dark eyes were glaring at him.

‘ _Just be casual,’_ Sanji thought to himself, drying his hands off with a dishtowel. ‘ _Just a crewmate helping out another.’_

He picked up the bottle of wine from the counter, crossing the galley. The toy inside him was still, but it still rubbed against his prostate, pulling at his sore muscles.

“Did you want a refill, Robin-Chan?” Sanji asked, trying to keep his voice steady and casual. His heart thumped as Robin smiled at him, picking her glass up off the table.

“Thank you, Cook-San, that would be lovely.”

Sanji bit his lip, the cries of ‘melorine’ echoing in his brain, wanting to let Robin know how wonderful she was. But he shoved it back down, refilling the wine glass with a simple smile. He reached at his empty place for his own wine glass, pouring himself a large glass, downing half of it in one go. He’d lost track of how much wine he’d had, but he didn’t feel the slightest bit drunk. Zoro had already filled his head with cotton and clouded his thoughts.

He turned away from the table, walking back to the dishes.

“Hey, Cook, get me some more sake.”

“Get it yourself, Shitty-Swordsman,” Sanji growled back automatically.

The blood drained from the cook's face as he realised his mistake. He gripped the counter, barely able to take a deep breath before it began.

The vibrations ripped through him, his entrance throbbing in protest, his body convulsing with the suddenness. Zoro had cranked the remote up as high as it would go, Sanji’s legs buckling underneath him.

“Sanji,” Luffy called out, around a mouthful of his dinner. “What’s up?”

Sanji didn’t say anything. He just gripped the counter, nails digging into the wood, a blush covering his face. The vibrations stopped suddenly, but the cook didn’t stop his shaking.

Usopp made a bizarre, choking noise as he stared at his crewmate.

“Cook-San…” Robin said gently. “Did you… Um…”

“Ha-ha!” Luffy cried out, swallowing his mouthful to fall about in laughter. “Sanji peed his pants!”

Sanji felt like he was about to die of humiliation, his eyes shut tight as he felt the warm liquid fall down his thighs, dripping into his shoes. A large arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him tightly against him.

“Come on, Shit-Cook,” He said, making sure the rest of the crew could hear. He pulled Sanji’s arm over his shoulder, half-carrying the other man towards the door of the galley. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”


	2. Princess Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After care is important ^_^

Zoro carried Sanji in his arms to the bathroom of the Sunny, the cook still shaking in his arms.

"Rum," Sanji mumbled against Zoro's chest, finally regaining the ability to speak. Zoro laughed, pressing a kiss into his lover's hair.

"I know, Ero-Cook," He whispered back. "Let's put you back together."

Zoro laid him down on his side, rolling his sleeves up to run a hot bath. 

"Why did you do that?" Sanji complained, his arse throbbing underneath his wet trousers.

"Hey I didn't think you'd piss yourself!" Zoro replied with a smirk. "I wanted you to come over yourself."

"Can't if you don't touch my dick," Sanjj mumbled, shooting Zoro a glare that would have curled milk. 

"Well, I don't know." Zoro knelt down, peeling Sanji's soaked trousers off his long legs. "I saw your face... You definitely had a-."

"Don't say it!" 

"'Dry' orgasm!'

Zoro blocked the hard kick aimed at his chest. 

He finished undressing the cook, gently pulling the toy out of him before lifting him slowly into the bath. Sanji hissed as his sore backside hit the hot water, but relaxed in the tub, letting Zoro wash him. 

The swordsman sat in a chair next to the tub, watching Sanji bathe. He pulled his hard cock out of his trousers, closing his eyes as he pulled himself. Sanji smirked at his expression, knowing he was playing the moment of his very public humiliation over and over in his mind. It didn't take long for Zoro to come, spilling over his fist. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the atmosphere calming around them.

"I'll get you some clean clothes," Zoro said eventually, pulling himself up.

Sanji laid in the bath, letting the water wash over him, letting his tense muscles relax. He was half asleep when his lover returned, a fresh change of clothes in his hands.

"Did you bring my lotion?"

"Of course, Cook. Don't worry, I'll take care of your poor little butt."

"You better!" Sanji eyed Zoro suspiciously, noticing the amused smirk on his face. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Zoro said shrugging, his grin growing wider. "Nami just wanted you to know she's adding the cost of your diapers to your debt."

Sanji's whole body flushed as red as his buttocks as he slipped under the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and want to support my writing please I take commissions [here](https://ko-fi.com/taurnil) page and [Here](https://www.fiverr.com/taurnil_writes)  
> Or you could drop me a message at my [Tumblr](https://taurnil.tumblr.com/) I'm always excited to hear feedback on my work and suggestions for my WIP('s?)


End file.
